It's Not Over
by MezMaroon8
Summary: 'It's never over between us, Rach. You know that.'
1. Chapter 1

**It's Never Over**

_Finn and I will stay here to start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop. You don't belong here, Rachel; you can't hate me for sending you on your way._

Those words echoed through the walls as she wondered into the garage. She hadn't been in this town for so long, she never knew how much she missed it, the people, her friends, her family, him.

The day before Nationals they'd broken their silence, the defeat thickened the air between the team and kept the mood ever so gloomy as they all wondered back to their rooms to head home back from New York. She felt somebody tug on her arms and pull her away from the gang.

'Finn!' He put one lanky finger on her plump lips to silence here.

'Just come with me, we need to talk.'

She was hoping to avoid him so the process of saying goodbye would be less painful but it seemed he had other plans.

He pulled her towards him, his face breaking into an adoring crooked grin once he had her against the passage wall. They stared at each other, just taking their appearances in, still in costume.

His hands ran along her bare shoulder down to her arm, finally entangling their fingers together, raising her hands to his lips to kiss it tenderly.

'Rach...'

She sighed heavily, pressed up against him as his touch sent tingles down her spine.

'I've missed you...so much. And everything with Quinn and prom. It didn't matter, I realised we wasted so much time being mad at each other then trying to be friends when we were really just friends, you know? You're Rachel; you're so much more to me.'

His eyes glistened and she smiled shyly as he cupped her face, the pad of his thumb feeling the curve of her lips. There was barely an inch of space between them as he built a human cage around her, making sure she wouldn't walk out before he said everything he'd been yarning to say for the last few months.

He gulped at the sight of her, the lighting of the hallway illuminating her beauty further.

'I'm still in love you; I...want us to make it work. For real this time. The worse it over. Quinn, Santana and Puck. We made our mistakes and we can quit denying what this is.'

She tried to speak, after 3 days of vocal runs and a hour long performance, it seemed she was mute.

'I love you...so much. We can make this work.'

Then she said the one thing she never thought she could utter to Finn Hudson.

'No.'

His face broke out in a startled expression.

'I'm coming back here.'

He grinned, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

'I think everybody knows that, Rachel,' he chuckled. 'You're a born star'.

She shook her head, trying to get him to understand.

'I'm coming back here for the summer theatre program. With Jesse'.

His eyes darkened at the sound of his name, his face questioning her.

'I got into NYU, an early acceptance and this program is run by mother's theatre company friends and it's going to get me settled into my first role. It's a small role but it will take up the duration of my senior year. Which means I won't have much time to spend with you guys, with Glee and we can't...we can't be together. It just...won't work. I'm sorry.'

She wiggled out from under him, looking over her shoulder once more before starting to walk away.

He fought back tears, trying to make sense of everything she'd just said.

'So does that mean you and Jesse...?'

'Yes. I slept with him. 2 month ago. When we were broken up and we caught up, we just clicked again. He explained everything to me. about helping me find my mother and I di love him Finn. I know you don't want to hear that, but I did. He was my first real boyfriend, just like Quinn was yours. I'm sorry'.

Tears spilled from her doe brown eyes, her cheeked coated in salty mascara coated tears as she uttered the final words. '

It's over, it's been over for a long time between us and it's best we move on from this and stay friends.'

'It's never over between us, Rach. You know that.'

His jaw tightened as he walked towards her in haste, grabbing his waist and pulling her to the wall, ravishing her with a passionate kiss, his tongue battling hers as his hands framed her face, bruising her lips until they were swollen and red. He finally broke away for air. They locked eyes in an intense gaze. 'You need to let me go', she pleaded as she wiped her cheeks and walked away leaving him behind for good.

That was almost 6 years ago, she left this town to pursue her dreams. She was coming home to break the big news to her dads about her engagement to none other than Jesse St James, Broadway veteran to her small t.v starlet. She'd shined liked the star he said she was, he watched from a distance as she lit up the world with her presence. There were no goodbyes and no last words, she was the void in his life and he was empty without her.

Quinn was right, they would never leave Lima but she'd be a star. He took over the auto shop two summers' after graduating high school, he got into college on a football scholarship thanks to three consecutive championship wins he lead. He dropped out before graduating to start his inevitable career as a mechanic after Kurt left for college in New York.

The rest was history, as they say.

She'd driven all the way from New York to Lima, for some reason she was itching for a road trip, she took in the green landscape and the country sighting as she made her way back into this strange place again. This was her home and she'd missed it, breathing in the fresh air and the cool wind blowing her hair away as she blasted the music. The car had broken down, the yellow lights flashing with the low gas alert so she dropped into the old tire shop of Kurt's dad to get it fixed.

Finn was greasing an engine of an old 65 Chevy when he heard the clicking of heels. It had been a while since they'd had a lady customer. Puck usually dealt with the selling of parts while Finn was the practical one, fixing and working with the machines. He'd been out for the day of state to get parts, leaving him all alone in this second home of his. The lady cleared her throat and when she spoke, he thought he'd heard an angel sing. Her voice was so melodic.

'Hello?'

His head was dug under a car, his hands all greased up with oil from working with cars all morning, sporting overalls.

'I'll be with you in a bit, miss.'

The sounds of clicking heels drew closer while he twisted the screw driver around the engine. He rolled out from under the car, wiping him hands on his dirty jeans to peek out.

He couldn't believe it. She looked so different now. Her hair all grown up and dressed all proper like the city people. Rachel Berry looked like a New Yorker and she looked fine. Her curve were delicate, her skin still honey-like and smooth, her hair wavy brown and tossed along her broad shoulders.

'Rachel?'

'Finn? Is that you?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really motivated me to write more of this. Anyway, they finally reunite and things get pretty heated in this part! Let me know what you think. It's left on a cliffhanger, hehe!**_

**Chapter 2**

There he stood, his overall painted with the thick black splodges of grease oil from playing with the engines all morning, his hands still enormous and rough from the manual work he'd become accustomed to. She took the sight of him in, all 6 ft 3 inches of him stood in front of her, like this strange creature she grew fascinated with, like a diamond in the rough, he was so handsome. Finn Hudson looked older than 24, his hair matted and damp in a messy russet, his face austere and expressionless as he stared at her blankly, the silence between them becoming unbearable. He was more fleshed out now, with biceps bulging out of his thin white t-shirt beneath his mechanics overalls. He cleared his throat out of embarrassment. There she was looking like a lady when he looked like a tramp. Her pretty big brown eyes blinked, her thick curled lashes making them hooded as she summoned the will to speak. He beat her to it, his voice manly and strong instead of gentle and soothing as she remembered.

'Rachel, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were in New York making waves. So what brings you back to this cow town of Lima, Ohio?'

She smiled politely, breaking the ice. 'I missed you too, Finn'. She always did know how to see through him. His throat bobbed swallowing as he eyed her, her legs toned and tanned, her hair silky smooth, he resisted the urge to run his long finger through them, pull her close and close the distance between them with his wanting lips. He'd missed her so much.

Finn let out a nervous laugh, tilting his head to see her Honda Civic by the parkway.

'That yours?' He pointed.

She fiddled with her hands and ran some gravel under her foot, her head looking down.

'Yes, it needs to be serviced. So how long have you...?'

'I took over two summers ago. Burt and my mother are now in real estate in Connecticut. So yeah..It turned out I was better with my hands than I am with my head so I dropped ou of college once Burt let me work here. Puck's the salesperson. So it's the same old crowd'.

'Oh, that's great, I guess.' Rachel let out a chuckle.

Their eyes locked. Her chocolate swirls pleading him in some way. There was an awkward moment of silence before he asked what he'd been longing to know for a while.

'Why?' His voice grew hoarse.

She arched her eyebrows trying to understand what he was asking of her.

'Why did you leave me behind? For him? Of all people Rachel, you deserved better!'

She shook her head. It had been a long drive and she was already fatigued. She didn't want their first reunion to end up in an argument.

'I loved him, Finn. Just like you loved Quinn. And I needed to go. I needed to leave this place, to leave you behind to have a start at something, somewhere new, to have a future.'

He edged closer to her, as she gasped at the determined expression on his face. They hadn't been alone together in almost 6 years and she couldn't let anything get out of hand, not while she was already involved.

She's pressed against the car and he's towering over her, his hands tilting her jaw, his thumb stroking her eyes as they stare at each other.

'I missed you so much.' He chokes out, a tear falls from her cheek as she avoids his gaze.

'Finn, don't.'

He cups her small face with his massive hands, wiping the tear off, leaning down, their bodies pressed together against the car he was fixing only moments earlier. He feels her breath hitch, and tastes peppermint when his lips crash onto her with fiery needs, her hands circling his neck as his own clutch at her tiny waist. Their mouths create a dance battling tongues in a tango, his mouth taking her bottom lip, his teeth gnawing into it as he bruises her lips until she finally returns the kiss. He hears a moan against his lips as he breaks off for air. She's never looked more beautiful, her hair mussed from him tangling his fingers with ravishing her only seconds ago, her lips red from his kisses. Her eyes sparkle with the same lustrous need he has.

He looks at her again, her hands resting on his chest as she pants for breath.

Then her lips crash onto his, her hands in his hair as they continue to kiss each other senseless. He pushes her against the car, his erection prominent from the contact of their bodies and his hands rise up from her waist to cup her breasts over her top as she lets out another irresistible moan. He groans when her hands meet his waist cupping his bulge, stroking it lightly from over his jeans. He picks her up and sits her down on the front of the car, unfastening his belt buckle and lifting her skirt, digging his fingers into the cotton lining of her underwear before he thrusts into her. Her hands circle around his neck and her nails dig into his shoulders as they fuck for the first time on top of his car in an isolated garage.

Her screams sending shockwaves to the quiet town of the Midwest as his fingers stroke her clit, her nails scratching his back. He loses contact to take the short off. She delights in massaging his pecks and the fine muscles of his chest as her he kisses her jaw, then her neck to make way into her pulse, teeth biting into her honey-like skin as she moans, wanting more of his touch.

'Ohhh...'

She's already wet from his touches as his fingers draw circles onto her clit, before he fingers her, her legs wrap around his waist as he slides the shoulder straps of her dress down to reveal her topless form. Finn gulps at the sight of her perky breasts, her pink nipples naked to him as he bows down to suck one while rolling the other nipple between his fingers as they harden, he thrusts into her. She kisses his sweaty neck, her hands running through his hair. Her hips buckle and rock to the steady rhythm he creates as he enters her and continues to thrust into her, locking eyes all the while as whispers his name over and over again.

Her tiny hands cup his ass, after scratching his back all the while he fucks her senseless that evening. He doesn't what came over them but they're breathless by the time they've marked every inch of their bodies with kisses.

'Mmmm...don't stop' she pleads, rocking into him again. He looks at her, her face sweaty from the exertion of their activities as he holds onto her form against the car engine.

He breaks out into a devilish smile; kiss her quickly on the lips and then continuing to thrusts into her as she arches her back, her head falling back in ecstasy.

'I don't intend to, baby'.

Their bare chests rub into the other creating friction that night. He takes her home, leaving her car to be serviced the morning after as they continue to make love for hours on ending, she bites onto his shoulder as he rocks into her, her moans sending him over the edge. It's like music to his ears, when he hears her breathy release and climax, his name rolling off her tongue as he kisses every inch of her petite naked form beneath.

'Finn...we should stop'

He looks up from being buried inside her, his cock still hard from her sweet tender touches on his biceps and pecs that night, her feathery kisses on his jaw, his neck and nibbling on his ears. They're both coated in a thin line of sweat from fucking for so long, his doesn't notice her tears.

'I can't do this. '

He's confused. 'Why not? Baby, it's ok. There's no one here. We have all night.'

'No,' she yelps. 'I'm-I'm...engaged.' His jaw drops.

'What?'


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks so much for your lovely reviews, I'm really happy I've instilled some interest in this story. I was a little nervous about it. Anyway, here comes the confrontation. Let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 3**

It had been a good 20 minutes since he bounced off the bed, put on his boxers and starting pacing like a mad man. How could she do this to him? He ran his hand over his face, then his hair and sighed. His faced reddened with anger as she sat up on the bed, hugging her knees, as if afraid of his temperament. He turns to face her, eyes red and hostile as she stares back, willing her to summon a sentence, somehow say something, and make sense of this chaos. Nothing, just silence resumes as they continue to look at each other from across the room. He walks towards her, grasping her shoulders as tears fall from her cheek. This is a nightmare.

His voice croaks, his eyes rimmed with tears threatening to fall as her asks her, 'Who?'

He doesn't want to hear the answer, he think he already knows who claimed her before he could, not that she's a possession or a prize to be won over, just that she was always his. That's how it was meant to be. Her eyes are hooded and she darts her lashes at him, dreading this moment, where all hell breaks loose. 'Jesse St James'. He sighs, rubbing his face, sitting on the edge of the bed while she hugs her knees, naked beneath the blankets.

'I'm so sorry.'

He slams his hands on the dresser drawer in a fit of fury. 'Unbelievable!' Rachel flinches.

She stirs on the bed, edging closer to him, grazing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down when he barks, 'How long?'

Her voice is barely a whisper, tears falling like a waterfall on her swollen cheeks.

'2 months, I came back to break the news to my parents.'

He swallows at the sight of her; she looks so feeble, tears streaming down her face and her tiny frame underneath the blankets, hiding her away from him.

His hands cup her jaw and his fingers brush away the wet tears on her cheeks before he leans in to kiss them away, pulling her down on the bed as her eyes sparkle with alarm, looking at him with a deer in headlights.

'I'm still in love with you Rach, you can't-you can't just up and leave me again. It's not fair'. The sounds his voice right now has a tint of desperation and vulnerability, it hurts her to see him like this but she has no choice.

_You don't belong here; Rachel and you can't hate me so sending you on way. _

Lima was her home until she left it all behind, left him behind.

He hovers over, her face still in his large rough hands as her heads hits the pillow, their lips crash together, kissing her with vigour and knocking the air of her with his passion. His finger fumble with the curve of her lips under the covers, his erection rubbing on her stomach as she groans, his weight supported on his elbows as he continues to kiss her, nibbling on her neck then weighing her breasts in his hands, kneading them furiously as she lets out another moan.

He missed the music she gave to his ears and right now, they create the greatest harmony as their bodies collide once more. He's sucking on the shell of her ears as she grip his broad shoulders, writhing under him in pleasure. He kisses her jaw then her shoulders, sliding down to lick the valley between her breasts as he heads lays firmly on the pillow, looking up at him. He sucks her ripe nipples raw from their heavy lovemaking only moment prior as his other hands pinches her clit and she moans again, her head on the curve on his shoulders as he thrusts into her vigorously while she scratches his back to his steady rhythm.

Her breath is shallow as kisses her again so sweetly, gently this time, before asking her the impossible. He's pleading to her in that boyish voice of his. His eyes are dark and sad.

'Tell me you don't love me anymore.'

She looks away, their bodies still joined together, coated with a thick layer of caramel sweat as the silence overtakes them.

Her voice is gone and she wonders how she's going to fix this mess she's made. Either way, one of them will get hurt. He's still looking at her, demanding a response.

'Rach', he whispers affectionately, tilting her face to look at him. 'Tell me.'

She swallows, tears pooling her eyes as she tries to control her emotions.

'I can't.'

Suddenly she's sobbing into his shoulders as he holds her, rocking her back and forth, kissing her hair and tucking her head under his chin. He strokes her face, looking at her with his warm hazel eyes, his thumb creating a ghost on the curve of her lips as he breaks into a small smile. She buries her head in his chest, falling asleep as his arms circle her waist, holding her closer to him.

They stay in that embrace all night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you all so much for keeping in tune with my updates, I'm glad you're all enjoying it! This may be the final chapter as I have like half a dozen assignments to get started on this month for my legal secretary course, thus won't have much time to dedicate to writing. Ah, what a pain! Let me know what you think, enjoy. :)**_

**Chapter 4**

His eyes flicker open, the morning dust swirling in the small room as he hears the soft sounds of her breathing, her chest heaving up and down, his hands brush across the flat panel of her stomach as he watches her. Her dark mahogany hair is splayed against the white contrast of the cushion. She looks like an angel, her face so effervescent and peaceful; the tears she cried in the dark leaving delicate invisible marks on her glowing face. She is so, so beautiful he wants to cry.

She edges closer to him, her hands on his bare chest as he sits up against the headboard, taking her in like a precious gem incongruous over his humble surroundings. His throat bobs and she stirs before settling on his chest, sleeping peacefully. It's barely dawn and he doesn't have to be in garage until a few hours seeing as it's a Saturday. Puck usually deal with the setting up and clientele for the week in the weekends so Finn gets some semblance of a rest, the working man he is now. Her tiny dainty hands fall on his hard pecks and he chuckles as her hair tickles him, stirring again. He raises his hands to stroke her hair, clasping them in his large rough fingers, looking at her. She was a sight for sore eyes.

Her petite body is flush against as his own when he hears the bird chirp outside, the gentle morning wind creating the little sounds there is in this desolate town. He feels her moan, looking down to see the morning dew in her eyes as she finally awakens. Then her doe eyes meet his, a small smile playing on her lips as he smirks.

'Hey there, sleeping beauty'.

Her hands playfully slap his chest. 'Stop it'. She kneels up to be level with him in a sitting position on the bed, darting her eyes at him questioningly. 'Don't you have work?'

He shakes his head complacently. 'I'm all yours this morning.' She snuggles closer to him as he fumbles with the strap of her camisole and revels in the silky texture of her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

She laughs, her face bubbling as she breaks out in a grin. He missed seeing her this happy. 'That's great! Lucky me'. He pulls her closer, his nose nuzzling her forehead as they lie there in a comfortable peace before he breaks the silence a few moments later.

'Hey Rach?'

Her voice is still sleepy, tired from the heavy events of last night and their activities. She doesn't look up, innocently stroking his chest as he rubs her shoulders.

'Hmm?'

'What are we going to do?'

Her voice is almost childlike, so sweet and melodic, it sounds like a symphony she composed only for him. 'This morning? We could get up, make breakfast and come back to bed, have some fun, burn the calories.'

His smile falters. 'Rach, I meant about us. This. How are we going to fix this?'

She's looking out the window and the silent streets of his apartment block, avoiding his gaze as he waits patiently for her answer. He tilts her chin with his thumb. 'Look at me'.

Her voice is so small, barely above a whisper as she croaks. 'I don't know.'

A tear spills from her tired eyes and he catches it with his finger before it slides of her cheek.

'You have to choose'.

She remembers the last time she made a choice, it was selfish and empowering, thrilling even, she had decided to make it on her own in New York with the full backing of her dads, her mothers' connections, leaving her home behind. She had left him behind and before she could summon much thought about him and her, the way the story was supposed to end, she threw herself into work; it had gotten her a good reputation and some start to a career. Now, as the silence echoed in the room eerily as he held her close, she felt her heart beating a mile a minute, terrified of making the right choice.

She swallows, turning her body to look at him completely, the hopeful and the pleading in his eyes, his chiselled face and his russet hair. His gaze was so intense, like he was bearing his heart in the palm of her trembling hands, asking her not to drop it or shatter to peices like she had all those years ago.

'Finn...', she whispers in the air. 'You know, I will always love you, no matter what we are, we've always been good friends and this weekend, I'll never forget it...'

Before she could finish her words, he leapt from the bed, leaving a cold chill in the empty space aside her. The veins in his forehead were popping and his face red, he was angry and disappointed. She flinches.

'NO!' His hands are flapping in the air in a rage as he looks at her with red eyes. 'You don't get to do this again.' Her hand fall on her pulse trying to calm her down. 'You don't get to do this to us again'. He points between the two of them. 'Us. We're special. We're not just friend and we're just two horny exes who fucked each other's brains out for hours last night to get it out of our system.' He's yelling now and she's never seen him this infuriated. She stays her body glued to the sheets as watching him in shock, his finger grip the sheets as he pulls it off her baring her half naked to his wide eyes. He's kneeling in front of her. 'Rachel, come on. We love each other. You can't deny that. 'He's gripping her shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her as she ducks her head, willing the tears not to fall.

His thumb tilts her chin forcing her to look at him again. 'I'll make you happy. I can make you happy.'

There's so much depth, so much sincerity to his hoarse voice right now, it breaks her to see him this, so vulnerable.

'I know I'm not Jesse St Jackass, I don't have smooth words and I don't know half the things you talk about, I'm still that dubious jock, except now I wear overalls and do a man's' job. And you-you're so much smarter than me and I know you're gonna make a name for yourself on your own. But I'll take care of you in every other way.'

He's stroking her face as she silently weeps. 'I'm not letting you go again.'

He kisses her tenderly on her cheek, then once again on her lips as closer moulds into his embrace. 'Ever'.

He looks at her, warm brown eyes expectant as she gazes at him. 'Okay?'

She nods a response and he pull her against him, her cheek brushing against his strong bold shoulders as he holds her as his. 'Okay.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Ah, aren't I spoiling you today? Well, I'm in a writing mood so here's the final chapter. It's somewhat of a happy ending but let me know if you want an epilogue. I think I'm good to leave it here, let me know if it satisfies you all! :)**_

**Chapter 5**

She's nuzzling into him as he holds her so firmly in his grasp, desperately wanting to hold on to for as long as time would permit it. The tears she'd shed have dried on his broad shoulders, moist with her salty liquid sprinklers. She sniffs her nose brushes against the crook of his neck where moments ago rested her head. She pats his back and smiles brightly. His eyes are blank and hers shimmering with renewed hope. They create a space between them and for some it feels like they're miles apart again, completely unreachable.

She clears her throat, as if to break the deafening silence after their sealed promise minutes ago, about not letting go or leaving the other behind.

'Let's make some breakfast.'

She gets up to find her clothes, of all the items splattered across the floor when they eagerly pealed each other off urging to touch naked skin on skin.

'Okay', his voice is hoarse. He's still kneeling on the foot of the bed in his boxers, watching her as she maniacally searches her clothes on the heap of items. He wants to laugh because it's like that time in class when Puck had planted a tarantula on her seat knowing full well her avid fear for them and she'd flung around like a madwoman trying to escape the horror. She's like that now, so focused on finding something in that deep heap on the floor. He hasn't moved since she let go of him, staring intently at her as if she was a creature of another fascinating world he had yet to explore.

'Finn?' He looks up, breaking out of his trance.

'Aren't you going to get ready?' He gets up quickly feeling the strain on his calves suddenly. Man it sucks staying in one place for too long. He crossed his eyebrows in confusion when she gathers her stuff in her arms heading for the bathroom shyly.

He laughs. 'Where you going? It's not like I've not seen it all.' He stands up, walking towards her and circling his arms around her waist.

'I just need to take care of some...er...lady business.'

He's thoroughly amused right now. Rachel Berry is very much the girl she was 6 years ago, with her euphemism and properness. He takes delight in the fact she hasn't changed so much, she's still his girl.

He kisses her swiftly on the forehead and let her go before making his way downstairs to make them something to eat.

'Hey Rach?' He yells from the kitchen. Her voice echoes from the bathroom.

'Yeah?'

'Are you still vegan?' Please say no, cos this is a guy's apartment and he doesn't keep that organic stuff lying around like he used to in his house when they started dating the first time.

'No, vegetarian.'

He shuffles about in the fridge, seeing some old cheese, some eggs and some weird yoghurt thing that girl left a couple months ago. Finn slouches to search the bottom drawer to find some carrots and some ramen noodles.

'So you can have eggs and stuff right?'

'Yep, can eat dairy now. Don't worry I'm almost down showering, I'll come down and help. '

'No, no, don't be silly. I'm not that bad a cook.'

He gets some cutlery out and starts to cut up the vegetable, boiling the noodles and frying the eggs and cheese in a pan when she walks in towel clad, water dripping from her head to the shoulders.

He's so focused on trying to master this cooking challenge that he has to look twice to ensure he isn't dreaming.

'Look what I found,' she says suggestively, her hands gripping the knotted towel on her chest.

'My towel?' He jabs.

'No,' she laughs lightly. 'This', she open her hands as the gold and diamond pendant shine from her wet hands.

'Oh.'

It's the necklace he gave her senior year, the diamond and the gold pendant pendant she wore until the day she left him. He found it in his room, placed neatly on his dresser the day after and had kept it, as if a consolation price for her absence, treasuring it in his bathroom cabinet.

She's smiling coyly as he turns to stir the noodles and turn off the gas. 'Breakfast is ready.'

Rachel seats herself carefully on the breakfast stools aside his worktop, her eyes gleaming from her newfound discovery.

'I can't believe you kept it all these years.'

He hands her the plate of egg fried noodles with cheese and carrots as she continues to examine the jewellery in her hands, towel tugging her peeking breasts.

He smiles sadly at the reminded. 'I can't believe you left without a goodbye.' He sighs.

Rachel looks down, stirring in her seat and playing with her food. 'I'm sorry'.

'So am I.'

They look at each other before the ice breaks again.

'You are quiet the cook', she remarks after a serving of the noodles.

'Why, thank you, Miss Berry.'

They bubble in laughter as they sit on the kitchen stools catching up on lost time, flirting naturally as he eyes her towel clad body.

'What?'

Finn smiles. That lopsided grin of his always has her knees weak.

'I missed this. Us.'

'Me too', she reaches out to stroke his face.

They're lying in the couch of his living room watching some celebrity gossip thing as he fondles her breasts beneath her towel, her body flush against his own, his eyes flooded with lust.

'I called him.'

'Who?'

'Jesse.'

He holds his breath for a moment as she places her hands on his thigh, his body leaning against the cushions on the sofa, her lying on his side.

'And?'

'It's over', she says calmly.

'So-so, does..that..mean, we-we can start over?'

She breaks out into a pretty smile. 'Yes!' His lips are on hers before she utters the world, bruising her mouth with so much vigour as she cups his face, her fingers roaming his morning hair.

'I love you so much', he utters after they break for air. Rachel slips the towel off her body and his junior members jump up in excitement, her honey liked skin luring him in to taste her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Not Over: Epilogue**

_AN: I know this is long overdue so apologies to those of you who demanded an epilogue and have been waiting very patiently for it. Here is the fluffy filler and I hope it makes you smile!_

She sometimes wonders if life would have gone differently had she not met him or been swept off her feet by this giant charming man who held her against him now. Her eyes gaze at him with a mixture of fascination, admiration and adoration as she thinks back to how it all played out. It could have all gone terribly, like a dimono effect of series of unfortunate events, with severed ties and unfinished history but they were puzzled back together to fit perfectly into the other's world.

She wonders sometimes if he and Quinn would have been happy together if she hadn't been so determined to have him and prove to herself, they were perfect for each other. She knows without a doubt, the story would not have played out the way the blonde vixen had claimed it to. Finn would have followed her to the ends of the earth if she hadn't left without a goodbye, making it over.

So he started again, his life as a man of his own and managed without her. Little did he know she didn't. Sure she made her dreams, the glittering lights and the spotlight shining on her like the sun and its sky, she fit naturally, effortlessly into the Broadway circle, her chatter and her passion noticed. What people did not see was that she was empty without him, without his belief, without his love, she was bathing herself in a shell of loneliness. It was like something was missing from her, a piece of her heart or her soul, she didn't think it would ever fix itself.

So she created a mask of her quirky perky nature, bubbling with energy she could almost burst every night on that big welcoming stage. Her life was a play and she was a character. She thought she'd become her own person again when a chance encounter with Jesse had brought her back to life, both stars dancing together and living bright lives, shooting high into the sky that was now their world. It was only until she came back to this foreign place, this little town, its scent reminding her of him and their history, she knew she'd been living a lie.

She became whole again and she couldn't fathom how he had repaired the damage she had done to herself with the web of deceit she'd build over the years, but he had made her a person. She was no longer the actress and the protégé, she was Rachel Berry and he was Finn Hudson. It was undeniable that they were meant to be together. She snuggles into the warmth of his embrace and smiles.

This is happiness at its best she thinks, knowing that tomorrow or the next day is always perfect because the person you're with makes it so. She doesn't need an estate or leering fans, she doesn't need a stage full of strangers to entertain and she doesn't need to live a lie, she has him. This is how the story plays out, she smirks to herself. He stirs and she feels a tender kiss on her temple before he slumbers back to sleep again.

He brought her back to life and gave her a happy ending. Sometimes it's not so bad living a fantasy, because sometimes the dreams that you dream come true.


End file.
